Sonic Underground Halloween Special
by knuxoniafan
Summary: My Sonic Underground Halloween Special. When Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Knuckles go to a Halloween party, Sonia and Knuckles start to find out they have feelings for each other. At the same time Sonic doesnt like the idea of Knuckles dateing his sister. lol


Chapter 1:

Hey bro. Is Knux here yet?. Manic said as he enter'd the room holding a syth in one hand and a skull mask in the not here yet. He just called and said he's going to be an hour late "Sonic said as he took out his vampire teeth." Oh cmon."Manic wined" Halloween is the only time we actually get to have free stuff like candy. I dont To be held back from one of my favorite i guess you could go bro. Just get back before Knuckles get's here. We wont want to wait on you when we head to the Halloween party at Cyrus'.All right! Manic said as he ran out the door putting on his mask.

Sonia came walking into the living room dressed as a princess wearing a crown and holding a sis. dont you think your allready a pirncess enough ha ha? Sonic said as he was laying on the couch. Very funny sonic. Hey were's Manic. He went trick-or-treating by himself. He said he couldnt wait any longer. I just knew he wouldnt wait after Knuckles called. Sonia said with a the doorbell rang. Trick-or-treater's? Oh great just when i was about to take a nap. Sonic said as he got up and grabbed the candy bowl. Sonic opened the door. Knuckles was at the door. Oh hey Knux. Cmon opened the door to greet Knuckles.

Knuckles walked into the door wrapped in bandages dressed as a Sonia you look..very nice "Knuckles said with a blush" Knux my man. Sonic said putting his arm around Knuckles. I thought you werent gonna be here for another right you see i...Listen bud."Sonic said walking away with his arm around Knuckles. I understand that you like my sister and all but that doesnt give you the right to just walk into this house and act like your Sonia's boyfriend or.. alright Sonic but im just friends with her. Knuckles really?"sonic said with a sweat drop" Carry on pushed Knuckles aside

45 min. Later...

Were is Manic! Sonia yelled sitting on the couch. The party started a half hour ago.  
No problem sis he's probably just trying to fill up his bag of candy more than anyone else on the block like he did last..(Girgle)(Girgle)What was that? Knuckles said with his head pirking said. Sorry i didnt get any dinner. Be right back going to get some chillie dog's Sonic said as he headed towards the kitchen. You guys want anything? Nah thats ok Knuckles said. Were good as it is said Sonia. Sonic left the room.

So Knuckles, Sonia said as she got up and sat next to Knuckles. What are you gonna do once we get to the Halloween party? Oh i uh. "Knuckles looked away with his cheeks glowing red"  
I didnt really think about it yet.Y..you?I might go to the haunted house. Ive always had a nack for scary thing's."said Sonia" Oh uh really? Me to Knuckles said looking at Sonia through the corner of his scooted closer and put her head on Knuckles shoulder. Irk! "Knuckles blushed"The front door swung open. Hey guys! Im back! Manic said dragging in a bag of candy.

Knuckles and Sonia pulled away blushing. It's about time you got back Manic! Sonia said Standing up. We were worried sick about you! Ha like I didnt see you two on the couch. Manic said as he put the bag of candy over his and Sonia looked away from Manic.  
Sonic walked into the room takeing a bite of a chillie dog. Hey Manic your back. Finnally. So should we head to the party now? Ok cool manic said unwrapping a sucker.

Scene Switches outside...

Kids were running around from house to ,Sonia,Sonic,and Manic were walking down the side bro. Manic said walking up to Sonic. What should we do at the Halloween party once we get there? Probably bobbing for apples. I dont think im very good at anything else Sonic said with a laugh. Here we are Sonia said walking up to the door."Ding dong!!!"No one's awnsering. Think we got the right place? Manic said peeking in the ! Someone wearing a ski mask came running out of the back yard with a Chainsaw. Ahhhhh!!! Holy shit "Sonic screamed"

To Be Continued 


End file.
